Bind me
by Binge Eater
Summary: Da vuelta sus pensamientos tantas veces que la respuesta cae de los bolsillos que no existen: quizás estar atado no fuera tan malo como él creía. [Viñeta]


**Disclaimer:**Khr! es de Akira Amano.

Lo más probable es que éste texto no tenga sentido y yo todavía no me di cuenta.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bind me<strong>

A Kyoya Hibari nadie le daba más atención de la que él hubiera necesitado; bueno, honestamente sí, y no le encontraba sentido. De todas maneras no era como si esa atención fuera a servirle algo.  
>No ahora.<p>

Desde que era un niño pequeño, un crío cuyo pálida carita de expresión seria apenas se distinguía de su masa de oscuro cabello, le había gustado estar en soledad.  
>Pero todos necesitamos a alguien, no importa con qué finalidad.<p>

El punto es que desde que lo recuerda, le desagradaba la cercanía a las personas, y mucho más el contacto físico que excediera lo necesario. Claro está que había excepciones, al menos en ese tiempo.  
>También las había para que se le escabullera una pequeña sonrisa a labios lívidos y cerrados.<br>Una lágrima mezquina, pero tan salada como real, cuando se lastimaba las rodillas e intentaba resguardar todo su orgullo escondiéndose detrás de un árbol.

Y bajo la sombra de ese mismo árbol, ahora se sentaba a leer, quizás solo a pensar.  
>Cada página era como una pequeña habitación para sus cavilaciones.<br>Daba vuelta cada oración hasta extraerle tantos significados y tan diferentes como personas en el mundo; pero en realidad, si algún valiente le preguntara de que iba el libro, o el capítulo, él no lo sabría contestar.  
>No eran pocas las veces en las que se sumergía tanto en si mismo que luego le resultaba casi imposible volver y vivir como todas las personas lo hacen, rodeadas de otras.<p>

Así era un poco por dentro, siempre bordeando el extremo equivocado.  
>Tanto que durante las noches calurosas de verano (que eran en las que se sentía más solo, casi vació, y quién sabe por qué) creía que ni siquiera se necesitaba a si mismo.<br>Sin embargo él conocía a la perfección su propia piel a base de experimentar cuando la racionalidad se le esfumaba entre el vapor de la ducha.  
>Para el Kyoya que lee, y no el que se desvía un poco cuando el silencio es demasiado opresivo, eso era un impasse con su propia persona. Y si estaba especialmente molesto o de mal humor, "un acto sumamente herbívoro, y nada necesario" al que podía llegar a acostumbrarse, y se odiaba por ello.<p>

Pero Hibari había tenido un conejo.  
>Uno pequeñito como todos ellos, tal vez hubiera crecido un poco más pero él no lo vio porque de que alguien lo sustrajo del jardín de su casa. Esa versión era la que el sostenía en el tiempo (sólo para si mismo), ya que el conejito había sido tan hermoso que cualquiera hubiera deseado quitárselo de los brazos. Finalmente alguien lo hizo.<br>Al pequeño Kyoya le habían robado el animalito de pelaje tan negro como el suyo, y eso había sido mas que suficiente.  
>¿Para qué? Para que nunca más quisiera tener algo de su exclusiva pertenencia.<br>Es que si le hubieran quitado un juguete, él habría montado un mini-berrinche que incluyera puñetazos de sus manitos casi traslucidas y eso sería todo.  
>Su mascota no había sido un juguete.<p>

Kyoya Hibari había tenido una familia, un hermanito.  
>No eran gran cosa, pero siempre lo rodeaban y le decían que no caminara más allá de hasta donde se extendía su propiedad.<br>Pero ellos se fueron, un accidente se los llevó hacía ya muchos años.  
>Y él pensó que no tenía más excusas para estar atado a nada, ni a nadie. Porque al fin y al cabo, eso sólo te causa dolor.<br>Lo que Hibari no entendía, o más bien no quería entender, era que ellos, como decirlo...sus vidas habían constituído un ciclo necesario e inevitable del que era imposible zafarse.  
>El mismo no podría hacerlo cuando fuera su turno.<br>En el fondo no pretendía comprender algo así justo ahora, le quedaba aun mucho tiempo, ¿no?

Digamos que a él le hubiera gustado que los ríos pudieran fluir sin un caudal que los contenga, pero, aun siendo tan terco, admitía sin vergüenza que eso era una total estupidez.  
>Entonces, ¿por qué lo enfermaba tanto sentirse atado?<p>

Cubierto por un cielo en el que la luna no era mas que una sonrisa de burla dedicada él, y que cuando él la descubre, ésta se escuda en las nubes, da vuelta todos sus pensamientos una y otra vez, como lo hacía con las oraciones de su libro olvidado en la hierba.  
>Los voltea sin cesar hasta que se convierten en todo lo que le causa dolor.<br>Puede ver que él está atado a lo mismo que el conejo, su familia, tu y yo. A vivir y a morir.  
>Y piensa ( pero jamás lo admite), que si de todos modos ya está atado a algo, no le molestaría tanto unirse con otra persona.<p> 


End file.
